Of Hair Ties and Soft Locks
by SatansFavoriteLittleSiren
Summary: Fingering his soft hair, he thought on it, taking his palm and pushing his bangs back, letting out a puff of air. His hair was fine, he saw no reason for it to change, honestly, it was just a festival not some fancy get together where he had to dress up. What the hell was he even going to do with it? OOC-ish Sasuke


Of hair ties and soft locks.

"Could you be still?"

"NO."

"Come on Sarada."

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh all things holy and good..."

"Mom said you shouldn't say that."

"Mom also said for me to do your hair, sit please."

"But why?"

"Because we're going out?"

"No why can't mommy do it?"

"She's busy."

"You never do my hair."  
>"I'm never here."<p>

"Exactly, I'll wait."

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time, what happened to the sweet girl he left only a year ago? Had she really grown into such a tiny Naruto? And why was he set with the task of doing said child's hair?

"The faster we do this, the faster you may leave and not speak to me." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But daddy." Sarada continued to whine. Usually the most reserved girl was pretty much throwing a tantrum, what with the whining, ill cooperation, and pouty poked out lips. Do her hair please, were simple directions given to him by the lady of the house, as soon as I'm out of the shower we'll leave. Well the shower just turned off. Damn it if he did not get this little girls hair done.

"Look here, I'll bribe you, what ever you want, just sit please."

Was life really this low for the once great Uchiha, bagging his child to listen to him.

"Anything?"

"Yes, just sit."

"Okay!" Was it really this easy? Taking the elastic given to him, he took a small section of hair and pulled it into a ponytail, then another matching piece parallel to it into another ponytail, half up half down style. Examining them to measure evenness, Sasuke sighed.

"Done, was that so bad?"

"I guess not. How do I look?" She twirled in her silken kimono, an Uchiha crest on the back of the blue robe spotted with cherry blossoms. A soft almost smile played on his lips.

"Absolutely stunning. Just like your mother." He saw the red spread all the way from her nose to the tips of her ears. He remembered overhearing how beautiful Sarada thought her mommy was, and how she will hopefully one day be that gorgeous.

"Sasuke!" Her voice was always a weakness to him, though like hell he'd admit it. Nodding at his daughter, Sasuke stood and walked to the master bedroom bath and leaned on the doorframe.

"How does this look?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side, looking at his wife. She was adorned in one of his mother's kimono's the robe hitting her so snugly: he loved it.

"Well. Want the truth?"

Sakura proceeded to punch his arm.

"You look nice, Sakura."

She beamed. Walking over to kiss his cheek.

"You're going to wear you hair like that?" She questioned, very annoyed might he add.

"No?"

"Good."

Sakura walked out, gathering her things about the room, oblivious to the fact Sasuke was now questioning his hairstyle. Fingering his soft hair, he thought on it, taking his palm and pushing his bangs back, letting out a puff of air. His hair was fine, he saw no reason for it to change, honestly, it was just a festival not some fancy get together where he had to dress up. What the hell was he even going to do with it? His bangs hid away that demon that lurked behind his left eye. Sakura knew that, so why would she have him her contemplating hair ideas?

Slender fingers pulled at his own, letting them hang at his sides. Her green nails raked back most of his hair and tied it back into a messy bun, half up half down like his daughter. Sakura's peach lips scorched his temple, as she rounded to face him.

"That. I like your hair like that. Don't you Sarada-chan?"

"Very much!" The two laughed at the male's discomfort. A few loose hairs fell out of the bun in tiny wisps on his forehead and ears: unsuccessfully he swiped at them.

"You look hot." Sakura winked groping his backside, Sasuke glared. He was no one's eye-candy.

While strolling about the Sakura Blossom Festival, Sarada encountered Bolt, instantly going into a pissing contest on who was better. Sakura made small talk with Hinata and Himawari, commenting on town or hospital business. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's sunny disposition. But Dobe, thankfully, didn't notice his hair. Well, that's what he thought.

"You should do your hair out of that emo goth style you always have it in." He snickered, "I mean, you always brood, but at least don't dress the part."

Sasuke cast a wiry glance over at his best friend. I wonder, Sasuke thought. "Are your guards around?"

"No, wh-" Like the lightning he wielded, Sasuke had Naruto in a chokehold faster than the blond could think. Sasuke didn't even think, he just licked his finger and shoved it promptly into Naruto's ear.

"TEME! THAT IS ABSOLUTRLY DISGUSTING! WHY IN THE-"

Sasuke chuckled, almost laughed, but not fully there yet. For the years he yo-yoed in and out the village, he slowly dropped the cold demeanor he had adorned. He wasn't fully comfortable being that kid he missed out on, but he would occasionally be the best friend or lover they needed. He learned that Naruto almost never responded to 'shut it': physical takedowns were more effective. And as for Sakura, a wall was more preferred, but he could bend her over anything and she'd be all lovey again.

Later on Ino, Sai and Inojin joined the small group, Inojin silently watching Sarada and Bolt bicker. He suggested that they go find the other children, to which Bolt said a hell yea and Sarada said hell no, causing Ino and Sakura to fall into hysterics.

"Go on, babe." Sakura pushed her daughter toward mini Naruto. "Be kind to Inojin-chan, he doesn't deserve the hate."

Sarada reluctantly dragged her feet with the boys. "Oh," Called Hinata.

"Yes, mom?"

"Take your sister."

"But mooooooom."

"Take her or don't go at all."

"Fine."

The four left. Sasuke and Naruto carried on speaking, but about less childish things. Much of the conversation leaning toward travels the Uchiha has had. Sasuke had become a sort of ambassador to Kohona, traveling and making trade a widespread idea for other nations. He learned several thousand techniques, cultures, and medical training. On his last journey, he's picked up on a red rock, shiny and transparent. He brought it home to his wife, who instantly screamed and squealed, hugging and kissing upon him. In his confused haze he faintly heard red diamond from her lips, rare or some shit like that. But that's what his trips gave him, rare items and moments to be shared when he was home.

"Sasuke, your hair appears to be different." Sai nonchalantly put out there, gaining Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru's attention. Sasuke just glared, not sure what else to do with the attention shifted towards him.

"He did it, doesn't it look nice?" Sakura egged them on, smiling gleefully at his discomfort.

A chorus of yeses ensued, making the unknowingly self-conscious Sasuke the boost he needed. When they moved to a different topic, the ravenett slipped away to the nearest dongo booth, then away from the festival altogether. He was back on the Uchiha compound grounds and in their cemetery, sitting crossed legged at one name in particular.

"Hm. Your hair is... different."

"Shut up."

"A good different."

"Shut up again."

A light chuckle. "Fine, be that way, but it does look nice. Mother would've killed to see it pushed back."

"I wasn't aware we were having this conversation still."

Itachi sat atop the stone engraving of his name, phosphorescent and smiling. His hair was free of its low ponytail and eyes clear of red, he didn't look old or young though, but he did emit knowledge.

"I smell dongo."

"You done with commenting about my hair?"

"Yes."

"Here," Sasuke threw him the box, to which Itachi happily opened.

"There's a reason you're here."

"No."

"Yes. And it wasn't to show me your new fashion statement."

"No reason."

"You wouldn't bring this," Itachi held up the dumplings, "If it were nothing."

""Honestly. Just really wanted to be here, nii-san." The elder smiled, handing over a skewer to his brother. Slowly the boy ate at it. They sat in total silence, enjoying the company of unspoken conversations.

"Ototo."

"Aa?"

"I really do like the hair."

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the familiar sensation of his bloodline releasing him from its hold. The man smiled, wide and unforgivingly at the grave, happy to have been there when ever he needed.

"Well, Sarada is in bed."

Her voice could carry the sweetest melodies.

"You may take your hair down."

He shook his head. He quite enjoyed the look she had bestowed upon him. Maybe it was because he really wasn't a monster, or because she thought he wasn't. It could be the way his child doesn't recoil at the sight of his eye, or that his friends no longer do. Whatever the reason may be, he quite liked the hairstyle. And he quite liked his life as well.

* * *

><p>The cover picture gives you an idea of his hair style. and i figured Sarada and Sakura have similar styles to the picture<p> 


End file.
